kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Knowle Rohrer
Knowle Rohrer is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. He is one of the bosses on Mystery of the Paranormal. Story Knowle Rohrer was a former Marine along with John Doggett who became very involved with the Heartless/alien conspiracy following the collapse of the Syndicate. Knowle Rohrer served alongside John Doggett in the Marines with the 24th MAU (Marine Amphibious Unit) in Beirut, Lebanon. Doggett and Rohrer were friends, but lost touch when Rohrer and Shannon McMahon were drafted out of Bravo Company to be the first people transformed into supersoldiers, a new type of alien/human hybrid intended by the alien Colonists as replacements for normal humans. Rohrer continued on with his military career by joining the Department of Defense, ranked as a Master Sergeant. The work he did there remains unknown, but it is safe to assume that he was involved in classified operations. When Doggett became assigned to the X-files, he reestablished contact with Rohrer. Doggett became suspicious of Rohrer when information given to him got a man killed, but it was not until Sora and Doggett saw Rohrer meet with Alex Krycek that Doggett realized Rohrer was an enemy. Rohrer reappeared with Pete when Sora and the agents were investigating a ship supposedly involved in the conspiracy based on a tip from Shannon McMahon. Rohrer was incapitated by her, but survived long enough to impale her with his own arm. Both fell into the water and were presumed dead. However, Rohrer was not dead. Months later, Fox Mulder broke into the complex at Mount Weather having received a key card from an inside source. Rohrer chased down Mulder and, in the ensuing scuffle, Rohrer plummeted far below onto some power lines. Mulder was then taken into military custody and put on trial for Rohrer's supposed death. Eventually, Mulder broke out with the help of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Alvin Kersh and, with Dana Scully, headed to New Mexico for a final confrontation with the Cigarette Smoking Man. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Doggett and Reyes went after Mulder and Scully to warn them that the conspirators knew of their location. Rohrer, alive and powered with high levels of darkness, followed with the intent of killing them all. However, after fighting Sora and the others, Rohrer died from exposure to magnetite and dissappears into darkness. As a Boss Being a super soldier powered with darkness, Rohrer is no pushover. The strength of his punching combos are doubled since he is a super human. He can launch Sora into the air by jumping and slamming his two fists into the ground which creates a shockwave. Rohrer will also fire homing darkness blasts, which can stun him if blocked. Rohrer can also use a dashing punch if Sora is far from him, which can launch him upward. Rohrer will then jump up and slam Sora back to the ground, causing heavy damage. Being a Heartless, Rohrer is capable of using elemental skills, (preferably Thunder). Rohrer will occasionally summon bolts of lightning to rain down on Sora, which will cause heavy damage if not reflected. Rohrer will also summon lots of Heartless into battle to aid him. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Bosses